


Heartbeat

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Fainting and Faking, Get ready for stupidity ahead, M/M, enought with the bad jokes tags, everybody is gay or sad or gay and sad, stop running from you gaynes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: At the end of the Vanishing Starlight concert, Noël faints on stage. Scared of his health his producer accompany him to the hospital...





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a version 2.0 of an old concept I made on tumblr with people suggestions. This one is properly written now. Enjoy?!
> 
> As always : english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision of this :*!!  
> and I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

He was finally doing it, he was on stage in front of hundreds of people. It was his time to shine. His time to show everyone what was he capable of.

Everyone was screaming and smiling at him, a scene he never thought could be possible. Were they calling his name? He looked around, his bandmates were all excited and giving their all and he was not going to let them down, not this time.

* * *

Noël exhaustedly waved his hands to the audience, he fistbumped Yuki who was close to him and turned around to see the rest of his band. Everyone was wearing big smiles, all tired and sweaty but filled with so much energy. He actually did it, he burned till the very end.

He could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, starting to heat up, as if he was feverish, all this excitement was getting a hold into him. He quickly started to get hotter and hotter until he felt really dizzy. His head started thumping, he looked around trying to grasp a hold onto something before he fell, he saw the worried expression growing on his manager’s face before his vision faded to black, still conscious he heard his name being scream before his hearing faded too and his body collapse on the floor heavily.

* * *

Everyone watched Noël fall.

Some ran to his side, while others called for the medics and before anyone could said more, Noël was being transported to a hospital in an ambulance with his manager.

* * *

After Noël was stabilised, they let Ninosuke enter his room.

* * *

The doctor in the room approached, explaining that they will keep him under observation for a while, they were still waiting for the results of the blood test. So far he seems like he is fine, which means that they are unsure why he hasn't regained consciousness yet. But the medical professional assured him that they are doing all what they can before exiting the room, leaving them alone.

They gave Noël a private room. It felt so cold and eerie, only filled with the rhythm of Noël’s heart on the electrocardiograph. But those calm beat filled Ninosuke’s ears and he finally let out a sigh of relief at the sound.

He sat close to Noël and looked at him, worried stiff. There weren’t many occasions Ninosuke could see a peaceful face on him, as much as he wanted him to be happy. He immediately felt guilty for thinking such things in this situation. 

-Noël, you had us so worried. Everyone was so scared when you passed out. He recalled Noël hitting the floor in front of his eyes, knees first and then his head crashing heavily against the stage. Was that the reason why he fainted? Had he gotten a concussion? Was that why he wasn’t waking up?

* * *

He had to take a deep breath to calm himself and not rush to conclusions.

-You should’ve seen Marie’s face, she was on the verge of tears, you shouldn’t make a woman worry like this……. – Ninosuke’s own eyes filled with tears too.- You shouldn’t make me so worry about you all the time. I… - His throat closed, not letting him continue. This time he took a long shaky breath.- I’m always worrying about you Noël, why can’t you see that?… - His voice was trembling at this point.- I’m just a fool… 

Ninosuke fell silent, emotionally drained when the ringing of his phone startled him.

* * *

-It was Revo-san, - He said after the call, pointing at the phone even though Noel was still unconscious - See? Everybody is worried about you, Noël. You need to start taking care of yourself. There are a lot of people who care about you now…

He regained his spirit. He was determined to help him no matter what.

-You know, if you need to eat you can come to my family restaurant anytime. If you need a place to rest you can always stay at my place too. – Ninosuke fell silent in embarrassment, finally realizing his true feelings.-

-… Noël… - He reached out to Noël’s cheek and caressed it.- Please don’t make me worry like this anymore, I don’t know if I can take it… because I… I…

The beeping of the electrocardiograph alerted him of Noel’s rising pulse. An erratic rhythm was on the screen, the unfamiliar spikes sending him to call for help.

-Please Noël don’t go!! Nurse he’s having a heart attack!! Somebody save him!! - His tone was hysterical.- Noël!!

* * *

Noël couldn’t take it anymore.

He had been conscious for a while in fact, but hearing Ninosuke say all those things, he was too embarrassed to confront him. And the more he remained silent, the more afraid he became. How could he look him in the face after hearing all that?

He knew he was the one to blame for worrying everyone, he was always a nuisance that couldn’t do anything right. He didn’t want him to worry, not for him. He wanted to stop being a burden, but there he was, still wasting Ninosuke’s time, unworthy of his kindness.

Feeling the gentle hand against his face was too much, there was no way he could stop his heart now…

Ninosuke’s panic wiped away his fear of confrontation. No way in hell was he going to make him suffer any longer.

He opened his eyes and--


End file.
